halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Corin Davis
, |birth=March 13th, 2512 |death= |gender=Male |height=6' 10 |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |cyber=SPARTAN-IV Augmentations |affiliation=* ** (Formerly) *** (Formerly) ****88th Shock Troops Division (Formerly) ** *** ****Fireteam Aether (Formerly) ****Fireteam Valiant |rank=* (Formerly) *Spartan (SR-106) |specialty=Automatic rifleman |battles= |status=Active |class=Class I }} Spartan Corin Davis was a UNSC Marine and ODST who fought through most of the . A decorated veteran with dozens of battles to his name, he was among the first candidates recruited into the fledgling SPARTAN-IV Program following the war's conclusion in 2553. Despite finding himself in intense rivalries with fellow candidates like , he routinely performed well in training which, combined with his prior leadership experience, made him an ideal choice for a Fireteam leader. Following his augmentations, he was placed in charge of Fireteam Aether and assigned to the UNSC Frontier Command, fighting insurgents and Covenant remnant forces across the Outer Colonies and Frontier. Following an incident in late 2557, Davis was removed from command and reassigned to Fireteam Valiant onboard the , where he participated in the . In mid-2558, Valiant was transferred to the carrier UNSC Orphellion and was present when the ship was disabled by the at the start of the . While engaging Promethean borders, they were assisted by the timely arrival of the UNSC Vegas and the Operational Detachment-Sigma, who recruited them into the unit. Biography Early Life Born on Earth on March 13, 2512, in Alton, Virginia, in the United Republic of North America. His parents, both former military, had retired several years before he was born and purchased several acres of land to farm on, and much of Corin's youth was spent helping his parents farm and learning how to subsist on his own. Because of his parents' involvement with a while in the military, he had to be subjected to various injections as an infant to keep him healthy, and as a result he developed much faster than his peers, displaying increased intelligence, heightened senses, and superior strength. This made him a natural athlete, and he participated in various sports throughout school, including Track, Football, and Wrestling. When he was thirteen, news broke of the destruction of the colony on and the arrival of the alien hegemony known as . While others around him were content to sit out the crisis in the safety of Earth, Corin was always convinced that the aliens would eventually find their way to his homeworld and thus became determined to stop them. As more and more colonies came under attack and were lost, it started to look like his prediction might be accurate, which only hardened his convictions to fight. The day following his eighteenth birthday, Corin and his parents visited the local recruiting office where he formally enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps. Military Service After enlisting, he was quickly rushed through an expedited training course as the need for frontline troops necessitated rapid training and deployment. Following his training, he was assigned to the 436th Marine Division, on route to to help relieve the beleaguered forces already present on-world. Arriving on July 29, the 436th was immediately attached to General Steponas Mendel's planned assault to liberate the ruins of the capital city, . Beginning in the dawn hours of August 6, Operation: BLACK METEOR launched from several staging grounds, including the towns of Sarpsreid, Sundskrona, and Vadtälje. Using speed and the cover of darkness, several hundred marines of the first wave entered the city and deployed from , hoping to catch the Covenant occupiers unaware. Unfortunately, the aliens' advanced perimeter sensors detected most of the assault force, giving them several minutes to prepare. Corin's first taste of combat consisted of a vicious mixture of urban combat and trench warfare, as entrenched Covenant positions had to be rooted out and destroyed one at a time. Within only four hours, the first wave had suffered over sixty percent casualties and would have been quickly overwhelmed had it not been for the timely arrival of reinforcements, who managed to push the Covenant back and allow the human forces time to establish forward operating bases. Career Service Vitae |} Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH SPARTANs